


Night of the Light Sky

by Firstone33



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Noctluna Kids, Romance, happy birthday noctis!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: It was noctis' birthday and his friends and family begin planning for a special birthday.





	Night of the Light Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the coming new alternate ending that square released official art for months ago.
> 
> Noctluna kids are named Stella(12) and Somnus(10) respectively.

Date: 768 M.E  
Location: Insomnia, Lucis  
It was a busy day in a couple days was king noctis' birthday he was turning 32 years old with this his friends and family began planning a surprise party for him, Luna decided to make reservations at Maagho's for not only his birthday but for the two.

Luna knew that noctis had wanted to go out with her in altissia for a long time now so she made the reservations Weskham was quite helpful even Lady Claustra." will you guys be alright taking care of Stella and Somnus?".

" noctis do not worry I am sure your friends will take good care of our children".

Ignis nods if not for Luna he would had been blind still but she had healed his sight." do not worry noct as long as Prompto and Gladio doesn't spoil them". Prompto gasped feigning hurt while Gladio just grinned.

" better not".

Luna smiled knowing well that noctis spoiled their kids already, noctis and Luna enter the regalia and drive off." let us set up they will be gone for a couple days". Gladio and Prompto nodded and followed Ignis.

* later*

It took a couple hours but noctis and Luna arrived in altissia and immediately went to Maagho's noctis had decided to wear his kingly suit while Luna wore the same outfit she wore when in insomnia for the treaty those years ago before insomnia fell.

They ate and walked the city hand in hand." thank you Luna...seems so long ago I was here...that all that happened..". Luna takes his hand into both of hers and to her chest." noctis what happened was not any of our faults". Noctis closed his eyes.

" I know.....still".

" we are here dear noctis we are alive".

Noctis smiled they continued their sightseeing, their time there was filled with laughter and smiles soon they headed to the manor Claustra lived who gave them permission to stay as long as they liked." nice of camelia to let us stay here the couple days we will be here". Luna nods.

" I just hope our children aren't causing too much trouble".

Luna hummed as she laid on noctis his arm around her noctis was going to speak more but did not upon seeing Luna asleep he smiled and joined her as he closed his eyes.

* couple days later - day of August 30th*

Noctis and Luna pulled into the citadel garage and headed inside, it was quiet which noctis found odd Luna of course knew but she had to keep herself from telling.

Noctis headed to the main hall and upon entering he was met by all his friends and family." happy birthday!". Noctis looks to Luna who was smiling, noctis smiled at them." thanks...". Stella and Somnus came up.

" for you daddy".

Stella holds out a crown of sylleblossoms Somnus held out a picture of all four of them and umbra and pryna in it noctis lets Stella place the crown on his head while he took the picture then hugs both his kids.

" you all...thank you...for being here....for standing at my side all these years".

They all started the party giving noctis various gifts and ate the cake which was promptly devoured by his children and his friends children and Prompto who started a food fight noctis joined in by throwing cake into ravus' face.

Ravus of course with a evil grin retaliated they all ended their day laughing and telling stories, soon night came and everyone left or went to bed as well as the kids though they protested leaving noctis and Luna alone.

" thank you for this...been long time since I had a good birthday so thank you".

" welcome my dear noctis".

Noctis and Luna kissed." love you...". Luna smiled." love you too if I remember you promised me a dance". Noctis steps back and offers a hand." my lady would you care to dance?". Luna bows.

" I would love to my king".

The two began to dance both smiling unknowingly to them Stella and Somnus were spying on them." quiet they will see us!". Just then a shadow appeared behind them." my my naughty naughty you should not spy on your parents". Ardyn grinned at his niece and nephew.

" aw...but.."

" no no it is disrespectful now come and go back to bed".

Noctis and Luna smiled as they heard them." they definitely take after me I think". Luna giggled." make that both of us...". Noctis and Luna spent the rest of the night dancing as his birthday ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Not best but I tried this is for noctis' birthday.
> 
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
